Wolves World Tour
by Gary Mikawa
Summary: Matt gets his 1st world tour! Along with his band and the Digidestined who are NOT in NY or London. Not much 2 say now, rnr!


Well, I'm going for this one, like I said I would. I got inspiration from, yep, you guessed it, THE BEATLES! Help and a Hard Day's Night, should be no problem, right? No, it's waaaaaay different. For one, it's rated R, it's got lotsa DIGIMON, and chocolates! Yay! Well, here's what to expect. One, chocolates! Two, more songs as chapter titles. Three, Takari romance. Four, possibly a lemon? Five, Digital world. Six, a twist in the plot. Seven, chocolates! Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! Really shouldn't be laughing. Anyway, here we are. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to any published music, and there's no one with the penname YMI at mxtabs. At least, I don't think so. lol. Expect a few unexplained sequences.

Wolves: World Tour

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------

It was completely quiet. The usually bustling streets of Tokyo were completely empty, except for the occasional rolling ball of grass. The traffic lights switched colours at the usual regular intervals, and the fountains continued to spout water. A strange mist shrouded the area. No noise, no one around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (what were you expecting?)

Matt dashed out the back door. Some of the other Digidestined and their Digimon followed, along with a manager and several other people. The last guy closed and barred the door with the plank.

"Run!" Gatomon yelled.

"Down the street! Go go go!" the manager yelled.

They all ran.

Suddenly the door that was barred exploded and more people rushed out of it, knocking down pretty much everything in the way. Even more people came from the front entrance of the building. They ran after the group of Digidestined and a few other random people.

"Hello, I'm Ryan Johnson, at the scene of an outbreak at the Tokyo theatre, where according to sources, the Teenage Wolves plan to leave the concert hall out through a secret passage and will use THIS exact same bus right here to make a getaway to a secret airfield where they will take the plane. That's right, folks, this bus right behind me is the exact same escape vehicle which will-" he was cut short as having a band manager whack you on the head with a briefcase will do that. The cameramon was shoved away as well.

"Hop in!" the driver yelled.

The Digidestined and their Digimon scrambled into the bus, followed by Matt, our young rockstar, Stuart Best, the bass and synthesizer, Masuyo "Mark" Yanada, lead guitar, and Tomiko "Tony" Akaiwa, the drummer. Jerry followed suit. Right behind them was a crowd of crazy deranged girls screaming and running after them.

"Aw, shit! Floor it!" Jerry yelled.

"You got it." Brian grinned. He started the stereo system and crushed the pedal. The bus flew off at top speed.

"AAHHHHHH! They're getting away!" one girl screamed and ran after the bus along with the rest of the mob.

--------------------------------------

About five minutes later, further AWAY from the crowd...

"Whew. That was close." Stu sighed.

"Hmph, stupid guards. Can't keep a small crowd down." Mark grumbled.

"Small crowd? Puh-lease! It was a bloody mob." Biyomon said.

"Mob or not, they're supposed to keep them away." Mark replied.

"Well, they really seem to like you guys." Gatomon murmured.

"Yeah, not bad, eh?" Matt grinned.

"Hand me a light, willya?" Tony said.

"Here." Jerry took out a lighter.

"Anyone wanna tell me where we're going?" Hawkmon asked.

"Okay, here's the general idea. We're taking a private jet from an airfield on the outskirts of Japan to Russia, our first country on the world tour. Moscow, Murmansk, Norilsk, Irkutsk... no, waitaminute, just Moscow and Murmansk. I'll explain on the plane later." Jerry took out a cigar.

"And for now, we relax!" Davis jumped onto the back seat. "So what's up, Kari?" he grinned.

"Please, Davis." Kari responded.

"Hey, Davis, hand me a jam butty." T.K. pointed at the minifridge.

"Really, T.K. you're eating too much." Kari said.

"Speak for yourself." he replied, taking a bite.

"Oh, fuck you, T.K." she laughed.

"What's this? qrrbrbirlbel?" Tai asked, looking at the computer.

"Yeah, doesn't it rock!" Patamon grinned.

Computer: that was a kamikaze watermelon. wow, what's next? now what? i dunno, another kamikaze watermelon? yep.

"Okay, Gary. That's enough! No more random stuff, just get back to the story!" Yolei yells.

"Oh, fine! Be that way. sniff sniff no one appreciates a good storyline, sniff"

"Yeah, right. You suck, just admit it." Sora smirks.

"sniff sniff. Why me? sniff."

"C'mon now, don't cry. Please... we didn't mean it." Yolei says.

"sniff sniff really?"

"Yeah. We just want to get back to the story."

"sniff Okay. Thanks."

"What a loser..." Matt whispered.

"I heard that, you know."

"Erm... no, you didn't?"

--------------------------------------

Laterz, at the airstrip...

Davis got out of the bus and stretched. "Ahh... that's much better!"

"Okay, everyone to the plane. I've got a lot to say." Jerry said.

"Yeah, you were right. He talks too much." Yolei sniggered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Erm, catch up with you guys. I gotta get my, err, capo." Mark said.

"Suuure." Stu grinned.

The entire group moved from the bus to the jet in about ten minutes. After everything was checked, the door was closed. The pilot fired up the engines, only to stop for Mark.

"YANADA!" Jerry yelled.

"Sorry, my bad." Mark grinned.

"Augh! Next time we won't wait." he muttered.

"Then who's gonna play your precious lead guitar?" he smirked.

"Ergh!..." Jerry grumbled.

"You gotta admit, that is a pretty long solo." Matt said, looking at a tab. The heading was Revival, Loneliness, Teenage Wolves. "Hey, how come I don't get a ridiculously long solo like that?" he started complaining.

"'cause you play bass. Duh." T.K. grinned.

"He's not usually like this, is he?" Hawkmon murmured.

"Not really." Armadillo replied.

------------------

The part of the plane with Stu, Cody, Tai, Sora, Davis and Kari (puny humans! oh sorry, it's the green stuff talking. shouldn't have taken it.)

"You got what!" Sora exclaimed.

"sigh For the last time, it was Mark. I just helped." Stu said.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Cody said, looking at the stuff marked D-lysergic acid diethylamide.

"Again, you got what!" Sora again. The plane started moving.

"What is the big deal?" Stu grumbled.

"Well, for one we could get caught and get thrown into a dirty jail cell without my cell phone in the dark where there are huge disgusting rats and no bathroom and have to stay there forever!" Sora spat out.

"Don't mind her, she really likes her cell phone. Hey, can I try some?" Davis asked.

"Be careful, it's very potent." Stu said.

"Davis! You're not going to take that stuff, are you?" Sora cried out.

"What's the big deal, Sora? Here Cody, try some."

"TAI!" she yelled.

"No thanks." Cody said.

"Why, your mum says drugs are bad?" Davis teased him.

"I'm not the LSD type." he said.

"Your loss." Stu responded.

"So Stu, exactly how potent is this stuff?" Davis queried.

"You know grains of sand?"

"Oh, I can see where this is going."

"You know the weight of one?"

"Yeah."

"A typical dose..."

"Yes?"

"...would be..."

"Yes?"

"a tenth of that."

"No shit!"

"No shit."

"You're serious?"

"Believe what you want. I don't pay your medical bills." Stu said.

"You're all just- I- can't you all- what is- ergh! I'm not gonna say anything." Sora sat down there.

"Good." Tai chuckled, opening a pack.

"Lemme try, lemme try!" Davis jumped around like an idiot.

"Shut your craphole, Davis." Tai scoffed, handing him a pack.

Sora continued to sit there, trying to hold on, to not stop the guys from doing something stupid like that. After ten seconds, seeing Davis rip open the packet and holding a bit over his mouth...

"Ahh! Hold it right there!" she yelled, grabbing the stuff from Davis.

"I knew she wouldn't last." Kari sighed, gulping a bit down.

"Kari! Are you fuckin' crazy?" she yelled.

"Maybe. I wouldn't care, would you?" she replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kari?" Tai said.

"I'm tired. Tired of being the same old boring Kari. The girl who never does anything new or dangerous. The girl with the same guy drooling over her-" (pushes Davis away) "- very well knowing that she HAS a boyfriend. For once in my life, I just wanna do something crazy. Something new. Something exciting." Kari dropped some down her throat.

"Whaaa..." Sora stood there with her mouth open.

"Haha, good for you, Kari." Stu grinned "... but that was WAY overdoing it." he added.

"What? Oh shit..." the effects caught Kari immediately. "augh..."

"Yeah, Sora, you might wanna go away, this ain't gonna be pretty." Stu said.

Sora sighed "What the hell." she grabbed some.

--------------------------------------

The other part of the plane with Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon (the one with the bunkbeds)

"So now what do we do?" Biyomon asked, lying down on the bed.

"PS2!" Agumon and Gabumon yelled out, running towards the notsobigblackbox.

"Why am I NOT surprised?" she sighed.

"-no, it's mine!"

"Gimme!"

"Not a chance."

"What is your problem?"

"C'mon, just hand it over. You can have it in a few hours."

"No way!"

"GABUMON! AGUMON!" Biyomon yelled.

"Yes mam!" they got into a line.

"Don't you have like, a two player game or something?" she queried.

"Well, y-yeah, but..." Gabumon stuttered.

"Then PLAY THAT!" she yelled.

"But it's-" Agumon started.

"Why, scared?" she grinned.

"No way!" they glared at each other.

"Then go ahead." she sniggered.

"You're on!" they yelled at each other, grabbing the controllers.

"I'm just gonna sit here and watch." she smirked.

The other three.

"Whoo, I'm really tired." Patamon yawned.

"That was pretty exhausting." Veemon noted.

"Hey, Pata." Gatomon smiled. "Can I sleep here?" she went and snuggled him.

"Hee hee, that tickles!" Patamon giggled.

"Hey Gato..." Veemon said.

"Ahh, come here Vee." she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in.

"W-whoa, t-this is comfortable." he grinned.

She began licking him. Veemon kissed her back without any resistance.

"Hey, you're a pretty good kisser." she commented.

"Thanks." Veemon blushed.

"Come here, Pata." she grabbed him.

She began nibbling his neck, and Patamon giggled some more. Veemon, not wanting to miss any of the action, came up behind her and started licking her neck.

"Rowr..." Gatomon purred in delight. "C'mon, Veemon, is that all?" she pleaded.

She turned around and started kissing him. Their tongues fought for dominance as they probed each other.

"What's this?" Veemon grabbed something.

"Ow! Vee!" she yelped.

"Oh, sorry." he grinned.

"Say, where's Patamon?" she turned around. Patamon was fast asleep underneath a nice warm sheet.

"Pata! Pata, wake up!" she grabbed his orange neck and started shaking him "Wake up! I'm not that boring!" she whined.

"...wha? Oh hi Gato." he yawned.

"Am I that uninteresting?" she queried.

"Nah, it's not you. It's me." he rubbed his eyes with his furry wittle paw aww it's sooo cute!

"What?"

"See, I'm not the steaming hot sex kind, I'm more the cutesy 'aww look it's such a cute little hamster you just wanna hug it' kind." he said.

"Oh well too bad your loss Patamon. C'mon Gato, don't leave me hanging here." Veemon said.

"Just a sec." Gatomon replied. "You sure about this, Pata?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out." he yawned again, lying his head on the pillow.

"You're weird." she covered him with the blanket. "Night, Pata."

"Zzz..."

"Well?" Veemon asked, feeling left out.

"Sorry." she responded. "So where were we?" she sat on him.

"Err, I dunno. Wanna start again?" Veemon grinned.

She smiled, pressing her lips against his. Veemon loved the feeling. 'Such an agile tongue' he thought. Gatomon pressed Veemon onto the bed, sitting above him, pressing her hot thighs against his. Veemon moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling. Gatomon came down and pressed her warm chest against his.

"Oh, Gatomon, yeah!" he moaned.

"Oh, you like that?" she smiled. She nuzzled the side of his head.

"Yeah, that's good!" he said. "Oohhhh..."

"HEY! Will you keep it down? We're trying to play here!" Agumon said, practically crushing the buttons on his controller.

"Kids, I tell you." Gabumon responded.

Biyomon smacked her forehead.

------------------

Matt stepped into the room. You know, the room with the people. He saw Kari writhing on the floor, then turned to Tai.

"You're not a very protective brother, are you?" he said.

"Can't h3ar y0uuuu, t0O0o0 maaanny c01ourr552..." he replied.

He walked over to Kari, and noted the sweat, heat, red eyes, missing shirt, and ruffled hair.

"You okay?" he queried.

"She had an overdose." Matt heard a voice say. "It didn't seems like a lot, though." Cody added.

"Psychedelic drugs? Typical Mark." Matt scoffed. "So why are you still here?"

"I'm bored." Cody replied.

"So. What do you wanna do?" Matt asked.

"I dunno. Wanna play a game?" Cody queried.

"Okay. What game?" Matt responded.

"I dunno." Cody said.

"Mmm. Hey I know! Let's play, toss the H-Bomb!" Matt replied.

"Yeah!" Cody said.

"Whee!" Matt threw a bomb at Cody who caught it. Cody threw it back but it landed on the floor-

KABOOM!

Okay, back to the real story.

"I'm bored." Cody replied.

"Well then why are you in here? Come on, let's get something to eat." Matt said.

"Okay then." Cody replied.

------------------

Back in the bunk room.

"Missed me!" Agumon yelled.

"Stop hiding." Gabumon taunted.

"Oww, my arm!" Agumon yelled.

"Are you okay?" Gabumon asked.

Agumon clicked the O button twice.

"Score! Game over!" Agumon blew a raspberry at Gabumon.

"Wthe hell? You're a bloody cheater!" Gabumon yelled.

"Go Agumon! Yeah-"

"I'm gonna kick your-

------------------------------------------------------

I know, end already. Just to get acquainted with the "characters", cause they're kinda older now lol. Stuck with the TWs, since everyone seems to want that for my other fic. Well here's a list.

Stuart Best - 19 -Rhythm Guitar, Synthesizer  
Masuyo "Mark" Yanada - 17 -Lead Guitar  
Tomiko "Tony" Akaiwa - 18 -Drums  
Manager: Jerry Western 29

Just saying now, I won't get to write anything for a while while I do my exams. So sorry if anything, but I'll have the computer a few minutes sometimes, so if I getreviews...


End file.
